


Burning

by chrisonfire



Category: Badflower (Band)
Genre: Accidental Voyeurism, M/M, Masochism, Masturbation, Porn With Plot, Stalking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-03
Updated: 2019-03-03
Packaged: 2019-11-08 21:49:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,041
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17989124
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chrisonfire/pseuds/chrisonfire
Summary: Josh is a songwriter with a lot of time on his hands. Joey is an Instagram model.





	Burning

**Author's Note:**

> yeah it's hard carrying the whole badflower fandom on my shoulders
> 
> Note: this fic is based entirely off of the song "girlfriend" by badflower. for a decent experience I recommend listening to it.

Josh was bored. He had a lot of time on his hands these days. He was a songwriter that made… not that much money, but enough to pay rent. He had the unique type of anxiety that allowed him to go onstage but prevented him from being able to talk to other people properly. Which was why he was now on the Instagram page of model Joseph Morrow.

Josh had been on this page before. He didn't have a girlfriend (or a boyfriend, as the situation was), but nothing was wrong with a little observing of other people. He had found this man the other day. He didn't have a ton of followers yet, which made him somehow more accessible. He was a guitarist, a musician like Josh himself. He was in his twenties. He was pretty attractive. Josh had clicked into another page the first day, but he had found himself going back again and again.

He snickered at the situation. Now that would make a good song. He'd throw away the paper later. He wrote,  _ Girlfriend? / I don't have that. / So I turn to / the internet _ . Josh laughed and pushed it aside. He clicked a picture. He wanted to run his fingers through Joseph's long hair.  _ Your shit / Yeah I found that / And I love you / In that outfit. _ He looked back. Joseph was in a tight t-shirt, the kind that made Josh want to rip it off of him. He was wearing black skinny jeans. The different angles in the pictures in this set made Josh painfully aware of the finer details of the man's anatomy.

There was a banging on the door. He closed the tab and deleted his history before running downstairs and letting his roommate in. Alex had locked himself out. Again. But at least this gave him warning. More than once he'd almost been walked in on jacking off, phone in hand. 

“Didn't you have work today?” Alex asked. He looked around. Josh adjusted his pants and went to the refrigerator to grab food.

“Nah. Got fired again.” He laughed sharply. His life was pathetic. He sat down with crackers.

“Have you been here all day?” Alex asked him. There was no response. “You need to, like, make friends. Or get a girlfriend. Or something, man.”

“Trust me, I know.” He grabbed his phone and started looking for job openings near him.

 

Josh had a job now. It was at a music store near him. He was making a little more money than before.

It was one of his days off. His door was locked and he was sitting at his computer. He ate a chip as he clicked one of his bookmarks. It was Joseph's page. Josh was calling him Joey now, in his head. “Oh, Joey, what do we have today?” It was a very nice fitting outfit that exposed Joey's collarbones. He grinned and reached down, giving himself a rub over his sweatpants. He gasped at his sensitivity, and put his hand inside. He bit his lip as he jerked his hand up and down over himself, spreading his legs as he looked at the image. He wanted to be fucked by Joey, but he wasn't at the point of fucking himself to pictures of the man yet. He imagined how Joey would look on his knees between his legs, his hand instead of Josh's, his mouth maybe. Josh gritted his teeth and let out a low moan as he came, ruining his sweatpants. “Damn it.” He panted, coming down from the high.

He pulled out that sheet of paper. The one with lyrics on it.  _ Your face is so fine. / Your body's a ten. / I'm probably less. _ He sighed. He certainly didn't have a chance with Joey, even if he could track him down.

A thought struck him, and Josh pulled up a new tab. He typed “joseph morrow” into the search engine. Nothing. He tried again, using the nickname Joey.

Bingo. A personal Twitter profile. These images of him were casual, and he talked about his own life. Josh sighed in disappointment as he realized the model had a boyfriend.

Wait. A boyfriend. He was into guys. Josh smiled in victory.

He followed Joey on his own Twitter account. He didn't need the other to follow back. Just this was enough to prolong the fantasy.

_ I wanna see a picture of your situation. / I'm afraid that I'm just a victim of a generation. / It's part of me, it's vanity, and honestly I can't shake it. / I wanna see you naked. / I wanna treat you like a- _

Josh stopped there, shoving the paper in his desk as Alex opened the front door. He would finish it later.

 

Joey hadn't followed him back. But it was okay. He now had pictures of him in a variety of situations. He'd started saving them to his phone.

Josh had one of these pictures pulled up right now. He sighed. He was about to cross a line. He laid back on his bed and undressed. He was already turned on, just the image enough to arouse him. He slowly stroked himself, pretending it was Joey.

It was the middle of the night. Alex wasn't awake. He was glad. As long as he wasn't loud, Josh could get away with this.

His eyes slid shut. Joey stroked him deliciously, twisting his wrist in just the way Josh liked it. He used the other hand to tease Josh's nipples. He groaned at the feeling. He wanted more.

A finger slid into Josh's mouth. He sucked on it greedily, wanting to taste Joey, wishing it was really him. He panted as the finger slid inside him, pressing into him as Joey opened him up. The other hand kept moving on his shaft. Joey twisted his finger inside of Josh, and Josh gasped as pleasure shot through his body.

He pushed another finger in. He panted and writhed as Joey opened him, pressing his fingers inside and exploring him. His hips pushed up into Joey's hand as the fingers inside hit his prostate.

It was too much too soon. Josh squeezed the base of his cock, body shaking as he fell back from the edge. He wanted more. He wanted to come. But he wanted to do it with more inside of him.

He picked up a toy that was laying next to him. God, did he wish it was Joey. He pressed the toy inside slowly. He was still. The other hand teased his tip, spreading around the precum that gathered there. He wanted  _ more _ .

Josh started fucking himself. He wanted to go slowly at first, but he simply couldn't control himself. He rocked his hips back on the intrusion, moaning wantonly as pleasure flared through his body again and again. “Joey, Joey, please,” he whimpered. “I want more, more.” He went harder into himself, eyes tearing up. He wasn't able to stop himself in time this time, cum splattering his stomach. He panted. Joey's name slipped out of his mouth again.

Then the door opened. “Josh? Are you-” Alex stopped dead when he saw what was happening. “Never mind. So sorry.” He walked right back out the door.

Josh put his clothes back on, cheeks flushed. He got out that paper again.

_ I wanna treat you like a / Girlfriend / A companion. / And I feel you. / But it's my hand.  _ He laughed again. He could never sing this.  _ Woman. / I'm creepin’. / I don't know you / in person. _

 

Josh now looked at Joey every day. He had seen pictures of his house, of inside, of the man's boyfriend, Anthony. He hated Anthony. He'd seen ample proof by this point that Anthony was unfaithful. He was enraged that anyone could possibly treat Joey that way.

“Dude, you need a girlfriend. Or a friend. Or like, a cat,” Alex told him. He was playing a game. Josh was sitting on the couch on his phone. 

“I have one,” he shot back without thinking.

“One of which?” Alex snorted.

“I have a- a girlfriend.” He hesitated saying it. He wasn't out to his roommate.

“Dude, no way you're straight.” Alex said it casually. Josh flushed. “What's his name?”

“Joey,” he answered. Alex paused his game and looked up.

“For real? Let me meet him.” He now looked interested. 

“I don't want you to scare him off,” Josh countered. He shouldn't have mentioned Joey at all.

Alex looked wounded. “I see how it is.” He went back to his game.

His phone lit up. Josh looked. It was a notification from Joey.  _ Going to the starbucks on 3rd _ , Joey had tweeted. Josh's eyes widened. The coffee shop in reference was right nearby him. If Joey was anywhere near him, that was the Starbucks he was referencing. Josh bolted up and ran to his room to get changed. He even fixed his hair. Alex yelled something to him, but he missed it as he ran out the door.

Josh ordered a small coffee and sat in one of the plush brown chairs that was in the corner of the store. He slipped it as he waited. He had scanned the room when he walked in, and Joey wasn't there. He would wait.

Minutes passed. Time seemed to be moving in slow motion. Josh worried. Maybe Joey wouldn't show up. He stared at the door.

Then a man entered the store. Josh immediately recognized Joseph Morrow. He couldn't take his eyes off the man as he ordered. He noted the order, so he could buy him one eventually. Josh watched as Joey sat in a chair to wait for his drink.

He couldn't speak to the man. He wasn't insane, after all. But Joey's voice was like honey and sugar in his ears. Josh sighed, smiling as he watched the object of his affection. 

 

When he got home, it was dark. Alex was in his room, or at least not in the living room. His phone vibrated and another notification appeared. Josh pulled it out of his pocket and swiped on his screen. He practically jumped out of his skin when he saw this one was a screenshot of the music Joey was listening to.

It was him. Joey was one of his fans. Under the cover that he had spent hours making was the title. Ghost. Over the artist, Badflower. It was his solo name. It was unmistakable. Joey was one of his fans. Josh let out a sharp exhalation. He suddenly realized he was hard in his pants. 

_ I wanna see you shaking in your boots / Sucking on your fingers to music I made so you could fuck me to it / It's a fantasy, probably, but honestly I can't shake it / I see the way you love it / I want a picture of it.  _ His hand shook as he penciled in the words. He wanted Joey to fuck him  _ now. _ It was unbearably hot that he was a fan.

Josh couldn't help himself. He went quickly this time, crying out as he came into his hand. He had tears in his eyes and a fierce blush on his cheeks. He needed Joey to be his. He wanted to dominate the other, to tie him up and blindfold him and cut him open. He wanted so much. His mind spun as he laid down to sleep.

 

He had known Joey for months now. The other was as familiar to him as Alex. Josh was pretty sure that he knew what neighborhood he lived in. Not that he would think of going there, of course. But sometimes it was nice to imagine.

A tweet popped up in his notifications. “Anthony's on vacation.. bored at the house alone 😔”. Josh couldn't take his eyes off of the tweet. He was alone. He was bored. He was just waiting for Josh to come and find him. He was clearly calling to Josh.

His fantasies had been more vivid lately. Not enough. He wanted the real thing. He wanted to know how Joey was. He wanted to feel Joey inside of him, owning him, hear the other's noises. He swallowed hard. Opening his phone, he scrolled to an image of Joey in front of his house. The number on the door was barely in view. 034.

The words were harsh, his pencil almost ripping the paper.  _ I think I've seen enough of this / I'm gettin’ curious / And rumour is your boyfriend / He can't commit to shit _ . He fumed silently recalling this. How one could betray Joey in such a way, Josh would never fathom.  _ So let me taste that Ritz kiss / Because I'm dapper and I'm a man of stature / You let me be your master / I'll let you fuck me after! _ He laughed sharply. He wanted Joey to be  _ his _ .

_ I'm sick of lurking on your shit like I'm a fuckin’ loser / I'm closing my computer / I'm coming over to ya / I wanna see you naked / I wanna feel you naked / I wanna cut you open / I wanna taste your blood _ . The paper ripped on the last word and Josh threw the pencil. He stood up, almost knocking over the chair, and practically ran out of the house.

 

He was in front of Joey's house. It looked exactly like the pictures. It was nicer than his own, which was good, because Joey deserved that.

He parked the car. He got out, the world seeming to move in slow motion around him. He walked up to the door. He rang the doorbell. He waited. He waited.

Joey opened the door. He was even more beautiful in person. He was stunning. Josh let his eyes run over him, absorbing every detail. Mere images could never compare. “Joseph,” he gasped.

Joey frowned, his eyebrows furrowing. “Do I know you?”

Josh flushed. “Uh, no. But you will.” He went into the house before Joey could slam the door in his face.

Joey followed, clearly confused. “What do you want?” he asked his visitor.

“Your dick in my ass,” Josh said without preamble. Joey choked.

“Oh my God, are you like, a stalker?” He didn't sound particularly upset, just surprised. He sat down on the couch across from where Josh had made himself at home.

“Sort of,” he answered agreeably. “I know your boyfriend's cheating, by the way.”

Joey blinked in surprise. “I just broke up with him the other day. That's why he's gone. How did you…? Never mind. I feel kinda flattered, honestly.”

This was going way better than Josh had expected. He placed his hands on his lap, casually trying to hide that he was already hard. Joey's smell, his presence, everything about him affected Josh. “So, uh,” he started.

“Couldn't hurt, I guess.” Joey moved to the other couch. Josh froze. He had to be dreaming. His breath caught as Joey cradled his face in his hands. They stared into each other's eyes for a moment, Josh's heart beating wildly. Then Joey leaned in and the longtime object of his affections kissed him for the first time.

Josh immediately submitted, opening up for Joey and whimpering into his mouth. He was painfully hard. He felt a hand reaching down to rub him over his pants and he humped against it. He crawled into Joey's lap and rocked his hips. By this point he was entirely shameless.

Joey smirked against his mouth and pushed his zipper down. Josh gasped as he felt Joey's skin against his own. He took his jeans off the rest of the way and blushed at the spot where he had leaked against his underwear.

Joey pushed him down against the couch, straddling him. He took off his own shirt and rolled his hips on Josh's. Josh closed his eyes and his hips bucked upwards on their own. He grabbed Joey and pulled him down against him, pressing his lips to the guitarist's. He pulled at the long locks of hair and heard a sweet noise from Joey's mouth. Joey moved his mouth down and sucked on Josh's neck in retaliation. Josh tilted his head for easier access.

Joey pulled off Josh's underwear. He was rough, just how Josh liked it. He choked as fingers were suddenly pushed into his mouth, but he sucked gratefully on them, enjoying the taste of Joey. 

Too soon, Joey removed the fingers. He lowered his hand to tease Josh's entrance, and the singer let out a noise that could only be described as a whine. He lifted his hips in invitation. Joey took it, pushing two fingers in at once.

Josh bit into his sleeve to muffle his noises as Joey slowly opened him. He clung to the other's body. “Ah, more,” he tried to beg, barely audible.

Joey was rough in exactly the way Josh liked. He didn't waste time, roughly fucking the singer with his fingers. Josh's legs fell open and he rolled his hips, silently asking for more. Joey grinned and bit into Josh's neck. Gasping, he arched his body. “Joey, please.”

Joey's eyes flashed. “Alright, then.” He pulled his fingers out and with absolutely no preparation on his part pushed inside of Josh.

Josh cried out. The pain was delicious, and he shook with the force of Joey's thrusts. He clawed at the other's back, pain and pleasure flaring through his body with each time Joey shoved deeper inside of him. Wetness touched his fingers, and he was aware that Joey's back was bleeding from the force of his scratches.

Joey pulled his legs up and over his shoulders. This new position allowed him to drive into Josh's prostate. Josh gasped and whimpered, feeling completely owned by Joey and loving every second. He thrashed under the other man, body shaking. The heat inside of him was almost unbearable, and the pain flashing through his body pushed him over the edge. With a cry, Josh came between their bodies.

Joey made a noise and with a last thrust, came inside of Josh. He laid down, panting. The scent in the room was wonderful to Josh. He wanted to stay forever.

Joey sat up after a few minutes, slipping out of him. Josh was silent, and then, “Can I maybe get your number?”

“Oh, what the hell.”


End file.
